


Salty Kisses

by minnieears



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Caffeine Addiction, Dominance, F/M, Reader-Insert, Rex is a badass, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieears/pseuds/minnieears
Summary: You try to play a trick on your caffeine addicted boyfriend, Captain Rex of the 501st. It backfires spectacularly.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Salty Kisses

Rex had been planetside for four days so far. It had been four amazing days filled with love and laughter and good food. My love had brought with him small gifts he had found on his travels through the galaxy and had made point to show me just how much he had missed me in his absence. I was over the moon to have him back if even for a short time. However, Rex had one habit which had been driving me crazy since he arrived. Rex drank more caff than anyone in the galaxy, regularly draining two pots before I was even able to fill my cup once. Every day I had been forced to go to the store to buy more supplies for his caff. The fourth morning is when it finally went too far. 

It all started when he finished all of the sugar in our small apartment. I was furious and decided it was time he learned his lesson about monopolizing all of the caffeine in the house when he was aware of my own dependence in the substance. 

I began to formulate my plan, watching as he poured directly from the new bag of sugar to sweeten what must have been his twentieth cup of the day. 

Instead of waking up early to get back at Rex, I decided to simply stay up for a few moments longer than usual. Rex was a man who valued his sleep when not on the battlefield so I was not surprised when he decided to turn in fairly early. A sweet kiss and he was off to our room shedding layers of clothes as he went. I heard the door click shut behind him and stood from my place on our couch, slowly stretching out my back as I tip toed into the small kitchen. I grabbed the small glass container I kept the sugar in and empties the contents back into the literal tub of sugar I had bought this afternoon to replace the one he had single handedly destroyed. Reaching into the uppermost cabinet I pulled out the salt and began to fill the container, being careful to match the level of the salt to the level of the sugar which had previously been housed in the same container. 

Placing the glass back on the counter I turned and padded my way down the hall to our bedroom, Rex already sprawled and snoring slightly on the soft bed. I moved his arm gently and pressed my body against his, snuggling in close for warmth. It was possible my little prank would cause a fight in the morning so I was going to take whatever affection I could get at the moment.

___

As usual Rex rose with the sun and for once I decided to join him. We did not speak as we rose, both of us still rubbing grogginess from our eyes. Slowly I followed Rex into the kitchen as he put the pot on and began brewing our morning caff. I grabbed us each a mug from the cabinet and placed them on the counter as we waited. Rex came up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist as we waited and I leaned into his strong chest. Even though I was grouchy due to exhaustion I found that having my love here made the mornings slightly better, if only he could stay more often. The timer went off and Rex snatched the pot and filled his glass before turning and dumping the contents of the sugar jar into his glass, stirring slightly as he poured. 

I turned away as he brought the mug to his lips trying desperately to hold in my laughter, expecting any moment to hear him spitting out the caff and cursing. However, there was no noise, in fact it sounded like he was gulping. I turned around to face Rex and nearly jumped at the sight. 

Rex was glowering at me over the rim of his mug, golden-brown eyes boring into my face with the rage of a man who had been through more than anyone should. He looked as though I had personally killed his men. As I watched he continued gulping down his large cup of caff, his eyes never leaving my face. I felt my jaw go slack as I watched the spectacle. He slammed the completely empty mug down on the counter, cracking the ceramic as he did so. I took a horrified step back as he slowly walked towards me. I continued to back up until my back his the counter and I found myself pinned between my boyfriend and the island. He stared at me for a moment, not speaking but projecting his rage through his stance. I gulped.

"Next time," he snarled. "Make sure you remember who is in charge around here."


End file.
